A Wierdly Awesome Brain
by IheartORANGE
Summary: A wierd Brain helps A LOT! LOLIVER, hint of Jiley


Hey Oliver ya doughnut,

How's life, college and your family? Mine is fine. College is…well…school. Family…they're good I guess!

Love,

Lils

PS: I miss ya

OLIVER'S POV

God I miss her, God I miss her. I'm talking about Lilly Truscott, my best friend since Pre-K. She is in New York for college. And I'm in California with Miles for college. We haven't seen each other since graduation, and that was 3 years ago! Every morning I wake up I think of her, and when I fall asleep it's her that I dream about. I'm not just talking about missing a friend, a best friend and a crush. Crush, yes I said crush, and she has been since fourth grade. I miss her so much. I'm to the point I'll jump onto a plane and go over and see her. If only I could. Wait I have an idea: Miley! And I see her tomorrow morning….

Oliver: Miley!

Miley: What?!

O: I've got a favor to ask (pulls her to a corner where no one is)

M: What's the favor?

O: Can I go with Anna-Hay Ontana-May to New York to see Lilly

M: You mean…Lola!!

O: (clears throat) SO we can meet Lola

M: Yeah, sure.

O: I wanna go because----

M: You miss her?

O: More than miss her, I love her

M: You never told me this!!!!!

O: Yeah…its been my own little secret

M: For how long?

O: Fourth grade.

M: What?!?!?!? And you haven't told her that for nine years!

O: Yeah.

M: Ya doughnut!!!!!!

O: So can you set it up?

M: Yeah

O: Don't tell her my secret or that I'm coming along either! Ok?

M: Okay

O: Thanks!

M: Don't forget to wear the Mike Stanley III costume!

O: I'm not that much of a doughnut!

M: Bye!

O: Gracias and Adios!

--e-mail--

Lilly Truscott,

The truth is I love you.

Love,

Oliver

Yeah I bet ya though I sent it! I didn't because that would show I have no class! Going in person has class. I am going on a plane with Miley and her dad to New York. The Hannah Montana concert isn't until three more days. Miley/Hannah has to got to CD signings, show up on TV with Collin Lassiter, get hair done (hours), makeup done (hours), bling and wardrobe. (way too many hours) And I've gotta get my Mike Stanley III costume on, get in the limo. In the limo I've got shotgun. I won't see her until backstage because of the tinted windows, but I get to hear her and that's almost as great as seeing her. Wow, I've got it BAD!

airport…..

O: Miles wait up!

Robbie Ray: Hurry Boy!

M: Yeah get your caboose, back here!

RR: Why is he coming with us?

O: To see Lilly/Lola-DUH!

RR: Ya'll sit her'

The plane ride was so much fun. Miley was annoyed though. She thought I was having too much fun. She's probably right because this was my first, First Class trip. We go to a CD signing tomorrow.

The CD signing was just like old times except no Lola, (sigh) Miley signed about a million CDs, 40 posters, 3 hands and 1 head.

LILLY'S POV

I can't wait to put my Lola costume back on and see Hannah/Miley! I know it's not possible, but I hope I see Oliver. I miss him. It's not possible because Miley said he has a term paper to write.

OLIVER'S POV

Miley's dressed and has bling, and I'm a gangsta! I even have all da lingo down!

TO DO…

Sit in limo's passenger side

Pick up the lovely Lilly

Ride to concert

While she's backstage sneak up on her. Then hug

Tell Lilly I'm in love with her

Hug and possibly kiss her (if she feels the same)

Hannah gets out of car and rings doorbell. Lola answers it

HM: Lilly---Lola!!

Lola: Miley---Hannah!!

(hug)

L: Could Oliver make it?

HM: Nope still working on the paper.

L: (sigh)

HM: Okay so any guys at college?

L: None as great as our Ollie! (sighs)

(giggles)

L: How bout you and Jake?

HM: Still going strong.

L: (points) Looks like we're here

HM: Do I look okay?

L: Great!

Lilly/Lola walks out of parking lot to stairs and ends up backstage.

She looks so pretty tonight! How am I going to tell her? I haven't seen her in three years! How do I tell her, I'm in love with her?

Mike Stanley III: Yo, Mike Stanley III is in da hiz house!

Lola: (turns around, looks around and doesn't see who was just talking) (thinks) Mike Stanley III, that name sounds familiar

MS: Lola, over here!!!!

L: (looks around and doesn't see him)

MS: (puts hands over Lola's eyes from behind her) Lola! (takes hands off her eyes)

L: Excuse Me!! (does a double take) Oliver!

MS: NO… Mike

L: (winks) Yeah, I know

MS: How's it goin?

L: (hugs him and messes up his hair) Mike, I thought you had a term paper.

MS: Nope Miley's/Hannah's idea.

L: (hugs him again for a while)

MS: (during hug thinks) 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly. (Starts accidentally singing the song)

L: Huh? (sings) 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.

MS: Stop you can't sing, remember!

L: (laughs the insults off) That song?

MS: Yeah?

L: I love it!

MS: I was just thinking that song and then it just came out.

L: Oh.

MS: The reason I came with Hannah was to tell you I missed and am in love with Lilly Tr-

L:-Lola!

MS: Her too. (stupid grin)

L: (floored)

MS: You okay?

L: Just shocked!

MS: Do you feel the same?

L: You know how I tell you, I love you like a brother, and, umm well actually it's more than that.

MS: Love me like what?

L: Like a couple, type love.

HM: (comes off stage) Tell her yet?

L: He told me. And I told him I feel the same.

HM: Yes!!!! (pulled back on stage)

MS: (gives Lola a passionate kiss)

L: (giggles)

MS: (kisses her again)

L: We've gotta lot of catching up to do!

MS: Like this. (kisses her two more times)

L: So I guess we are a couple now.

MS: Yep, guess so.

L: Here comes Hannah.

HM: (Pulls Lola aside) What happened while I sang One in a Million, cause I was thinking of ya'll?

L: He kissed me, (counts it up on fingers) four times.

HM: Dang!

L: It was the best.

MS: (comes over) I guess One in a Million is like our song now?

HM: Sure (pulled back on stage)

L: I like that song.

MS: I know, remember you gave a CD to your mom with only that song on it.

L: Don't remind me!

MS: OK, How's college going? I only have a few more months and then I transfer to another college in California.

L: Really? Me too.

MS: Which one?

L: Pelo University (A/N: not real), I miss home, so much!!!

MS: And I thought I'd be dealing with a long distant relationship, I'm going to Pelo too!!!

HM: (comes off stage) I'm not. I think I'm gonna focus on Hannah this semester. So, I'll be out to see ya'll A LOT!!!

L: The three musketeers back together.

MS: Lils and Ollie (embraces and kisses Lola)

HM: I've got one more song. After this lets go to my house and change into our real selves, we can hang out.

L: And I can do this. (pulls Mike over and gives him a big wet one)

HM: Awwwwww.

MS: (hold hands and walk over as close as possible to the stage)

HM: (walks back onto stage)

HM: (on stage) Everybody this is gonna be my last song tonight so let this star rock out! (sings Rock Star)

MS: Lets go Hannah. By the way, that intro to the song, not your best...

Paparazzi: Mike, Lola, are you guys dating?!

MS and L: We are now…

Paparazzi: Congratulations! Now, is it true Hannah is a guy?

MS, L, HM and RR: No!!!!

RR: Lets go kids. Miles sit between Mike and Lola. Yeah I saw what you did, and oh yeah, congrats Mikola.

(Mike and Lola blush)

Finally! Finally, Finally!!! I have my girl, Lil-lay. I finally got to kiss the girl of my dreams and I also heard her say she loves me. This was the best night of my life. God, New York is AWESOME!!! And I love my mind…thinking of the song to tell her my feelings, and if I could I think I'd kiss my brain, for being so brilliant, and breaking the 3 year old ice!

The hotel….

Taking off wigs and fake facial hair

Miley: Guys, how does it feel to be together?

Oliver: Awesome!

Lilly: Yeah, all I can say is FINALLY!!!!

RR: I need to go take the caterpillar off my face!

O: Okay, Mr. Stewart, you have fun.

L: Oliver, we aren't going to see each other until 2 months.

O: I know, and we can't visit….

L: This will stink, I'll call you everyday though.

O: And I'll call, e-mail, IM, text, or write to you everyday.

L: You better! (giggles)

O: I love your laugh, (leans over and kisses Lilly)

L: (blushes) Ollie?

O: What?

L: I'm sorry.

O: Huh?

L: For calling you names when we were younger and stuff.

O: Its okay. I'm now your big daddy Oken. (whispers to Lilly) How is it riding on the Ollie Trolley?

L: Great, (they kiss)

SOME EMAILS…

_Hey Lilly, just emailing to say I love you._

_Love,_

_Ollie_

_Hey Ollie,_

_Love you too. I miss you!_

_Love,_

_Lilly Pad_

_Lils,_

_Can you believe it, two days and we'll be back in each others arms! I can't wait. I love you, lets make sure we've got the same classes…._

_Love, _

_Ollie_

_Oliver,_

_Yeah. I can't wait either! I miss you, See you tomorrow!!!! Call me! I love you…_

_Love,_

_Lilly_

NO POV…

O: Lilly!

L: Oliver!

O: I missed you, so much!

L: Me too!

They kiss passionately on the campus.

O: Lilly, I got your email…I'm so glad we've got the same schedule!

L: Me too! (she said leaning into a kiss)

O: I love you!

L: Me too.

(they kiss and walk to class, holding hands)


End file.
